muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 121: Twiggy
Kermit is skeptical when everyone backstage is terrorized by "the Phantom of the Muppet Show". There turns out to be one, though -- Uncle Deadly, a monster-actor who performed in the theater years ago. After being panned by the critics, he vowed never to perform there again, and not to let anyone else perform either. He warns the Muppets, "Leave or be doomed!" Highlights *A toothy fuzzball and feather boas sing "Dance" *Twiggy sings "In My Life" to photos of herself throughout her career. *Wayne and Wanda: "Let It Snow" *Twiggy plays the dairy maid in a sketch based on the A.A. Milne poem, "The King's Breakfast." *At the Dance *UK Spot: "Minuet in G" *Vendaface *Muppet News Flash *Twiggy and the Gogolala Jubilee Jugband sing "Nobody's Business" Notes *Dropping the "Phantom of the Muppet Show" motif, Uncle Deadly later becomes a basically benign member of the cast. *Twiggy's opening number, "In My Life", was replaced in the German version of this episode by German singer Mary Roos singing "Lean On Me" with Rowlf on piano, Floyd on bongos, Janice on guitar, Zoot on sax, Animal on drums, and two female background Whatnots. *King Rupert, appearing in "The King's Breakfast," had evolved from King Goshposh. Goshposh had appeared in Tales of the Tinkerdee and Hey, Cinderella!, and was given a slight redesign (becoming a full-bodied puppet) and name change when The Frog Prince was taped. *"The King's Breakfast" sketch also features a cow who bears a notable physical and vocal resemblance to Gladys the Cow from Sesame Street. Aside from Kermit, who was a well established character before Sesame Street made its debut, the few other characters who also appeared on Sesame Street had been modified for their Sesame Street appearances. (The exception being Ernie and Bert who were treated as "guest stars" in Episode 102: Connie Stevens). Whether the cow was an intentional cameo or just generally similar, Richard Hunt performed the character in the same mode as Gladys. Cast Guest Star: :Twiggy Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Scooter, Statler, Waldorf, George the Janitor, Hilda, The Newsman, Sam the Eagle, Wayne, Wanda, Uncle Deadly, King Rupert the Second, The Queen, Vendaface, Nigel the Conductor, Hillbilly Singer, Feather Duster, Two-Nosed Man, Big Mary Louise, Shouting Lady, Herman, Rowlf, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband, Whatnots, Pigs, Cow Background Muppets: :Janice, Floyd Pepper, Animal, T.R. the Rooster, Baskerville the Hound, Muppy, Catgut, Chickens Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, The Newsman, Waldorf, King Rupert, Big Mary Louise, and Hillbilly Singer :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Two-Nosed Man, George the Janitor, and Sam the Eagle :Jerry Nelson as Uncle Deadly, Vendaface, Feather Duster, Queen, Shouting Lady and Herman :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Wayne, Cow, Boas, and Statler :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Janice, Sam's dancing partner and Wanda :Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo :John Lovelady as Nigel the Conductor and Pig Dancers See also :Previous episode: Episode 120: Valerie Harper :Next episode: Episode 122: Ethel Merman External Links *Muppet Central Guide 121